


we are alive; remind me

by prairieshine (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post-Mockingjay, Pre-Epilogue, refresh festival
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/prairieshine
Summary: Primroseitu menyala-nyala dengan api kehidupan. Untuk #RefreshFestival





	

Novel The Hunger Games Trilogy © Suzanne Collins, dengan versi film yang hak patennya dimiliki oleh rumah produksi _Color Force_ dan didistribusikan oleh _Lionsgate._ ‘Alive’ adalah lagu milik Sia. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.  
**Pairing** :  Peeta Mellark/Katniss Everdeen. **Genre** : Hurt/Comfort . **Rating** : T. **Other note** : post-Mockingjay, pre-epilogue. untuk #RefreshFestival.

* * *

 

 _._  
—but i survived,  
i’m still breathing  
  
i’m alive.

.

* * *

 

Katniss membuka jendela, dan menemukan _primrose_ yang semakin bersemi di bawah.

 _Prim_ yang ini semakin bertumbuh. Peeta merawatnya dengan sangat baik dan hati-hati. Bunganya menyala-nyala dengan api kehidupan. _Prim_ yang ini mengingatkannya pada kehidupan yang rapuh, yang bisa hilang kapan saja, walaupun dengan hanya ia menjatuhkan sesuatu dari atas sini. Namun setidaknya, masih ada _Prim_ yang hidup, yang memang tak bisa menggantikan, tetapi bisa mengingatkan kembali tentang apa yang pernah ia miliki.

Katniss mendongak. Cahaya matahari masuk ke matanya. Ia mendengar desah keras, tetapi tak langsung menoleh.

Ketika ia berbalik, Peeta duduk tegak di sofa dan terengah-engah. Matanya meliar dan sesaat kemudian dia memegangi kepalanya.

Kehidupan memang membaik, tetapi tak semuanya. Katniss kembali memandang jendela, dan menemukan satu rombongan mendatangi sebuah rumah yang baru saja dibangun dari padang abu. Mereka memasukinya dengan hati-hati, dan walau tak begitu mengenal keluarga itu—meski tahu nama-nama mereka—Katniss tahu ada yang kurang.

(Jiwanya juga masih setengah kosong.)

* * *

Ia menemukan Peeta di dapur. Mengiris-iris roti dingin sisa tadi malam. Peeta selalu membuat roti untuk memperbaiki keadaan hati dan pikirannya, tetapi kali ini tidak. Katniss tak perlu bertanya untuk tahu.

Dari belakang, Katniss mengambil pisau dari tangan Peeta. Sengaja membuat sentuhan yang seolah tak disengaja pada tangan satu sama lain itu berlarut-larut. Peeta memandang matanya, dan Katniss mengangguk. Peeta mundur, menghindar, tetapi ketika akan berlalu, ia mengecup batas antara pipi dan telinga Katniss. Ia duduk di kursi yang biasa ia tempati.

Katniss membiarkan potongan-potongan roti di atas meja untuk membuat telur. Peeta menggerak-gerakkan jarinya gelisah.

“Aku—aku berpikir ...,” Peeta tak bisa menguasai dirinya dengan baik, “... mungkinkah, mimpi buruk ... dan kenyataan palsu ... semuanya bertahan terus. Hingga lima, sepuluh, lima belas tahun ... lagi?”

Katniss membawa telur ke atas meja, menaruhnya ke atas roti. “Dan diwariskan?”

Peeta mengangguk pelan, Katniss sengaja menahan pandangannya. Sesaat kemudian wajah Peeta menjadi tenang sedikit. “’Wariskan’? Kau—” ia terdengar ragu, tetapi ia berkeras hati untuk mengatakannya pada akhirnya, “—siap?”

Katniss menggeleng, tak peduli ia terlihat ngeri atau menyedihkan sekarang. “Tidak sekarang.”

Hening lagi. Mungkin menyakitkan untuk Peeta, tetapi Katniss mencoba untuk tidak menyalahkan dirinya lagi. Bergumul dengan rasa bersalah adalah keseharian gila yang membuat dirinya hancur satu setengah tahun belakangan, ia perlahan ingin untuk siap melepaskannya, tapi tak pernah mampu.

“Mungkin selamanya ...,” Peeta bergumam sendiri.

“Mungkin juga tidak.”

Bunyi kursi yang diseret menyertai perkataan Katniss. Peeta memandang kosong pada makanan di meja.

* * *

Peeta tak ditemukan di manapun di dalam rumah. Katniss sudah akan menurunkan perlengkapan memanahnya dan mencari, ketika dia mendengar bunyi tanah yang disekop di halaman belakang. Bulu kuduknya berdiri sesaat, bunyi sekop dan tanah itu kembali mengingatkannya pada kematian, tetapi ia memaksa diri untuk melangkah.

Ia membuka pintu dan Peeta refleks mendongak.

“Mmm ... kurasa kau tidak akan keberatan kalau rumah ini dikelilingi _primrose_ , ‘kan?”

Katniss meneguk ludah. Ia mengangguk tanpa ia sadari sepenuhnya. Dan suaranya parau ketika bergumam, “Itu bagus ....”

Ya, bagus. Kehidupan melingkupi mereka. Kehangatan, harapan, tekad. Seperti Prim yang ia punya dahulu.

Untuk saat ini, barangkali itu ide paling sempurna di kehidupan mereka yang masih rumpang.

* * *

Katniss tak menemukan selimutnya ketika ia terduduk mendadak. Barangkali sudah ditendangnya saat mimpi buruk itu menyerangnya. Di matanya masih berkelebat Capitol yang membara, anak-anak yang tewas bergelimpangan dengan tangan kaku, yang masih dalam posisi menggapai. Ia terjerat di tiang, tak bisa melakukan apa-apa ketika panah-panah api menghujani mayat-mayat itu. Ia tak dapat mengatur napasnya dengan baik meski ia telah bisa melihat dengan jelas dinding kamar.

Di sampingnya Peeta menggeliat gelisah dan kemudian memegangi kepalanya, berteriak hingga terbangun dan terduduk, mimpi buruknya berakhir dengan teriakan keras.

Tak ada waktu dan tangan untuk saling menenangkan satu sama lain.

Dengan gerakan lemah, Peeta menoleh.

“Aku membunuhmu ... nyata atau tidak nyata?”

Katniss menarik napas dalam-dalam, Peeta menatapnya pedih.

“... Tidak nyata.” Katniss bernapas keras, mengembuskannya sambil mengingat nyawa-nyawa yang lepas agar ia bisa tetap menarik napas sekarang.

Kadang ia tak percaya ia (masih) hidup karena semua itu.

Itu mengerikan.

Ia terisak, dan Peeta mengerang perih di sisinya.

* * *

 _Primrose_ di halaman belakang tumbuh dengan cepat.

Katniss melihat salah satunya menggugurkan kelopak terakhir. Rasanya ini yang pertama kali Peeta tanam, tepat di samping teras pendek, ketika ia panik setelah tak menemukan pria itu di manapun di dalam rumah.

Satu mati, yang lain menjalar menularkan energi kehidupan. Katniss ngeri membayangkan sebuah nyawa yang dibayar di depan agar tunas-tunas lain bertumbuh perlahan di dunia yang perlahan beringsut kepada cahaya kebebasan. Luka itu tak berhenti terkoyak. Entah bagaimana dengan yang di dalam kepala Peeta.

“Katniss. Rotinya sudah siap.”

Katniss memunggungi halaman belakang.

—Dengan memunggungi itukah caranya untuk sembuh?

Untuk tetap hidup?

Peeta tahu jawabannya.

* * *

Katniss mendengar bunyi pisau yang jatuh berkelontang dan ia segera berlari ke belakang. Dalam larinya ia seperti berada dalam arena lagi, dan ia nyaris berteriak gila jika tidak melihat Peeta mengambil kembali pisau itu dari lantai.

“Apa yang kaulakukan?!” Katniss bertanya keras, setengah mengerang, dan merebut pisau itu dari tangan Peeta, kemudian melemparkannya jauh-jauh ke sudut dapur.

“Katniss?” Peeta berusaha menangkap pergelangan tangan Katniss, “Katniss!” ulangnya, ketika perempuan itu nyaris kehilangan kendali.

Katniss berkeringat di hadapannya, mengatur napas, seakan ia baru saja diserang lagi oleh mimpi buruk di saat terjaganya.

“Kenapa ...?”

Bibir Katniss gemetaran, ia menggeleng-geleng untuk dirinya sendiri. “Kukira ... kukira—kukira kau akan—akan ....”

Peeta menyangkal. “Tidak ... aku hanya menjatuhkannya secara tak sengaja. Tanganku licin karena minyak.”

“Kau membuatku takut!” Katniss seperti terancam oleh paranoianya sendiri.

Peeta menggenggam wajah Katniss, kemudian mencium bibirnya. Memeluknya setelah itu, mengabaikan pakaian Katniss yang menjadi kotor di bagian punggung karena tangannya.

“Kita akan baik-baik saja?” suara Katniss masih sedikit gemetar. “Nyata, atau tidak nyata?”

Peeta berbisik penuh harapan, “Nyata.”

* * *

Katniss terbangun dengan tenang, sebuah hal yang dianggapnya langka. Peeta belum tidur, masih menyusun sesuatu di atas nakas di samping tempat tidur.

Katniss beringsut bangun. “Bunganya?”

“Oh—” Peeta terkejut sesaat, tapi berusaha tak ditampakkannya. “Agak layu. Sayang sekali. Jadi kutaruh di sini saja, supaya bisa hidup lebih lama. Bunganya masih cantik.”

Dan Katniss luput pada fakta bahwa lelaki itu berkeliling pekarangan di malam hari hanya untuk mengamati seluruh _primrose_ mereka.

“Dia masih hidup, ya ....” Katniss bergumam untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia merenungi mimpi gelapnya saat tidur siang tadi, yang hanya separuh diingatnya, tetapi ia tahu ada api dan darah, juga ada sedikit ledakan dan raungan _mutt_. “Dan, aku juga ....”

Peeta tersenyum ke arahnya, mengangguk. “Itu nyata.”

* * *

 

.

 _(i had made every single mistake,_  
...  
and i’m still breathing,  
  
i’m alive.)

_._

* * *

 

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: masih dengan nostalgia pada THG dan ketidakpuasan yang tiada akhir (bah) pada everlark. dibikin kilat, sorry for every mistake made ;~;


End file.
